Psylocke and Angel tie the Knot… at LAST
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: It's the wedding of the century as Angel and Psylocke, the two longtime lovers and comrades in the X-Men finally speak their vows, and something more delightful happens, but its a surprise! AU. Betsy/Warren, Scott/Jean and a teeny bit of Brian/Meggan. R&R plz!


**Psylocke & Angel Tie the Knot… At LAST**

"I can't **believe** I even agreed to this!" Logan griped as he and Scott stood by the doorway to the church. Apparently, this event Logan was complaining about was the annual wedding of Betsy Braddock and Warren Worthington III. The inside of the church was crawling with wedding guests, maids of honor, bridesmaids, preachers; heck even a large amount of Avengers were present

"Today's the day, Bets. You nervous?" Jean asked, as she helped the bride with her veil. Betsy couldn't be happier since now her and the love of her life are finally going to be husband and wife. "Warren is all that matters to me. Just as long as it makes both of us happy, then I am prepared to speak my vows." Betsy replied, as Jean hugged her

"But listen, Warren's my big brother, ok? So please go easy on him and don't force him to get you pregnant. Alright?" Jean asked as Betsy playfully pecked Jean on the cheek. "Come on, let's do this thing"

"Hey birdboy, you look well-dressed." Alex joked as Warren was putting the finishing touches on his straitjacket that concealed his wings. "Thanks Alex. I am far too horny for this today. I mean, you have **any** idea how long Betsy and I have been dating?!" Warren babbled

"Relax, even **I** got nervous at the time Jean and I got married." Scott commented, Warren sporting off a goofy grin. "Always with the one-liners, eh Scotty?" Alex teased, scruffing Scott's hair.

"Betsy, you have always been like a daughter to me, as Warren had been like my own son. I wish you the best of love, happiness, peace and eternal joy in your marriage." Xavier said as Betsy tearfully smiled and hugged him "I love you Daddy." Betsy sobbed happily, before her eyes lit up once more on seeing her groom

"Warren… you look **beautiful**." Betsy purred, as she stroked the lapels of Warren's tuxedo. "Betsy.. I know we've been waiting for this, but don't you think it's a little too…" Warren started before Jean shushed him. "hush. Hush, Warren and let love happen." Jean whispered, giving both bride and groom a kiss before the organ started, everyone rising in attendance. Xavier and Betsy walked down the aisle, while Warren and Scott were at the altar. Magneto, having successfully gained his justice of the peace license and being pastor of the church, agreed to perform the ceremony.

"Never thought I'd see the day Mags would be in robes and all, lookin' like the Pope." Toad spat a little loudly, Blob slapping him up the head, hissing "Shut it! The wedding's starting!" "Thanks Fred." Sam replied, Fred patting his head.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the holy sight of God to bless Warren Kenneth Worthington III and Elisabeth Jacqueline Braddock in holy matrimony. Marriage is a pact honored by our Lord, Jesus Christ and is honored by a man and a woman." Magneto spoke as Warren and Betsy smiled happily

"Do you, Warren Kenneth Worthington III, take Elisabeth Jacqueline Braddock to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish, to have and hold, to love as do your own life, as long as you shall remain immortal?" Magneto asked as Warren proudly nodded and placed the ring on Betsy's finger. Remy dramatically blew his nose into his handkerchief, sobbing. "I always cry at weddings." Sabretooth choked, trying in vain to hide his tears.

"Vic… are you **crying?**" Logan asked, amused by seeing his longtime rival showing his hidden human side. "yes." Sabretooth meekly replied, Jean soothing him and hugging him "its ok, Victor. It's ok. It happens to the best of us." Jean assured soothingly

"Do you Elisabeth Jacqueline Braddock, take Warren Kenneth Worthington III to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and cherish, to have and hold, to love as do your own life, as long as you shall remain immortal?" Magneto asked gently, Betsy wiping a joyful tear, nodding as Betsy placed the ring on Warren's finger.

"Then by the honor vested in me, I, Erik Magnus Lensherr, hereby pronounce thee man and wife!" Magneto announced, adding "You may kiss the bride" the entire crowd rejoiced as Warren and Betsy proudly kissed, Scott cheering loudly, Valkyrie acknowledging the married couple proudly, and Scarlet Witch and Madelyne Pryor both sobbing happily

"Aw, don't they look so cute? Betsy is **such** a little angel." Jean smiled as Warren and Betsy continued kissing passionately as Erik nodded. "I do believe, if Warren's parents were still alive, they'd be very proud of the man he has become." Then, Betsy suddenly let out a delightful scream as her sister Jacqueline and brother Brian appeared

"OMG! Brian!" Betsy squealed, as her brother proudly twirled her in his arms "Did you think I wouldn't miss my baby sister's wedding?" Brian asked joyfully, Betsy playfully slapping him before kissing. "Warren, congratulations. Welcome to the Braddock family." Brian acknowledged, shaking his brother in-law's hand

"Thank you Brian. And uh, no hard feelings about what happened at you and Meggan's wedding?" Warren asked hopefully, Brian grinning widely "ah, I'm just busting your chops buddy. C'mon, don't wanna miss out the reception."

A few weeks later…

"Wasn't that such a **gorgeous** wedding, Scott?" Jean asked as she and Scott were boating through Alkali Lake. "Yep, couldn't be better." Scott replied, then answering his phone "Hello? Oh hey Betsy. Oh? Yeah, she's right here." Scott answered, handing Jean his cell phone "Hey Bets, what's up? Oh my gosh, that is great! I'm so delighted! Yeah? Uh-huh. Ok, we'll be right down!" Jean added excitedly, hanging up and saying "Betsy's PREGNANT!"

"… who?" Scott asked sheepishly

Later…

"Wow! Oh my gosh, the nursery is just so cute!" Jean cooed, amazed by the nursery curtains as Betsy rubbed her womb as she viewed the crib where her soon to be birthed child would sleep. "I know, Warren and I are so happy! I am going to be a Mommy for the first time!" Betsy gushed, both her and Jean screaming joyfully and hugging

"Warren, what do you think?" Scott asked as he and Warren stood over by the balcony overlooking the mountains. "what? Oh Betsy? Yeah, I mean its great. I've always imagined being a father." Warren confessed, Scott placing his hand on his shoulder

"… You're still brooding your parents?" Scott asked gently. Warren silently nodded. It had been several long agonizing months for Warren to console himself after the tragic death of his mother and father who died in a fire that broke out. With his last breath, the elder Worthington asked Jean, his adopted child and Warren's youngest sister to look after him and see to it that him and Betsy are well cared for.

"_Daddy, please… you cant do this… I love you…" Jean sobbed, as she stood by the elder Worthington's bedside. The hospital monitor was beeping slowly, nearing flat line. "Just… just take care… of Warren. Watch over… my house. My company… and the inheritance… is yours. Jean… remember… remember who you are. You are my daughter, and the one true heir." _Then his hand left Jean's grip and laid motionless. Jean sobbed tearfully, saddened by the loss of the man she knew as "father"

"… he's still with you Warren, you cant ignore that fact." Scott addressed as Warren had a look of recognition and confidence, having finally put the brooding long since behind him. Eventually, on Valentine's Day, the most happiest event in his life occurred….

"Come on honey, you can do it! Just push, do it for our baby!" Warren expressed, Betsy groaning in agony as she let loose a contraction, Jean, Scott, Warren, Lorna, Alex, and Brian were by her side. Hank McCoy was on hand to deliver the child. Betsy let loose a few more pushes then finally breathed in relief as Hank cradled a sleeping little newborn. "It's a boy." Hank softly announced, Betsy sighing happily as she held her new son. "Warren, look. He has your eyes." Betsy whispered, hoping not to wake up the little one. "What shall we call him?" Scott asked curiously. "Warren. Warren Worthington IV. After my father." Warren answered, Betsy smiling joyfully as she let her infant suck her nipple. "I'm proud of you Warren. You and Betsy are going to be **great** parents." Scott exclaimed

**So that's the story! A few explanations by the way: this is an Alternate Universe version created by namely me; Warren and Jean are brother and sister, Brian Braddock (Capt. Britain) is Betsy's brother from the original reality. The quote Warren's father says to Jean is a reference from the Lion King, since the elder Worthington is like Mufasa and Warren is like Simba, in a rather weird sense. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Give me some feedback and be sure to fave and follow, and there should be more to come! Thanks and Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
